User talk:Iruel666
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 The third game Hyper gave us permisson let's get start ed on this third game as soon as we ar done with Resident evil unknown 2 in fact let's get done with it right now.I'm talking about Resident Evil Unknown 2.Mrgod11234 20:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game Hyper is going to help us ok so you should talk to him about the extrinoc and sexual stuff and the game's idelas.Also i think in the third game Jake sholud fall in love with Jane.Mrgod11234 21:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game When I said Jake falls in love i didint't mean jane loves back.Also What I have so far is when Jane is realsed by Unknown her agencey calls her and says a old freind of Sadeler from the kenndy report is causeing trouble.May's not going to be in the game but if you want het to ummm.You pick it up from there also don't forget to talk to Hyper he is helping us with the game.Mrgod11234 21:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Sure this can happen before Dom's dies.Mrgod11234 21:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game They go back to the site to of the Kenndey report to stop the new los ilomandos leader from takeing over the world thats all I got. You pick it up from there.Also remeber Jake is in the game.Also send a message to Hyper man.Mrgod11234 22:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Me I going to go eat I will be back in a little while.Mrgod11234 22:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game Is Jane going alone or with someone.Also what should the game be called.Mrgod11234 23:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Eriontic stuff The usanal Also add new lust driven creatuers about four new ones You can come up with that and is Dom going with Jane and if he is at the end of the game one last Sexual secene between them I guess.Mrgod11234 23:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Yes may is still helping Unknown after the second game.Mrgod11234 23:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Yes May is involed with Unknown's G also about the sex in the secoend game I don't know unless you add another main Male charater that may runs into and has sex with.Mrgod11234 23:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC)May overwachtchs Unknown's sex with g also add more zombies to have sex with may.Now back to focusing on the third game man.Mrgod11234 23:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Unknown an May As big as a role in the other games she is in also may is going to help jane to ok.Mrgod11234 23:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Third game Do you have any idelas how it is going to start cause I don't.Also ask Hyper if he has any idleas.Mrgod11234 23:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Opening First Unknown and May drop Jake off they are on there way back to Unknown's island when they come acroos the ocean of zombies and jane they rescure Jane from the Zombies.Just then May's agency Calls her and tells her the Los ilmonados are makeing trouble with their new leader.You can pick it up from there.Also there shold be 6 bosses in the game.Mrgod11234 23:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Yes I have Ertrnic plans in the future.Also some for Jake to DO NOT ASK YET ABOUT JAKE ETRIONIC FUTURE BUT IT INVOLE THE ALL WOMEN AMAZANS BUT THAT IS ANTHER STORY FOR ANTHER GAME.Mrgod11234 23:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Anwers Anwers one AMAZANS Afraican Ameraican Females.Answer two yes a lot more.Anwers three want do you want her to wear she is not going to be naked ok but you can decide what she Wears.Mrgod11234 15:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Next I don't know they get there and May and Jane go one direction and Unknown go in anthoer direction thats all i got.Pick it up from there also about the AMAZANS.Mrgod11234 16:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) May clothes In the third game how about just some normal clothes something like i don't know the clothes sheva wears in resident evil 5.Mrgod11234 16:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Amazons Jake runs into them and they are all female and this is a Ertroinc game so you get the picture.Mrgod11234 16:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sure the can be Greek and use Knives and bows.Also don't forget the sex with Jake and yes they will have sex with Jake.Mrgod11234 16:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC)This game ok.Mrgod11234 16:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Don't forget man Jake has sex with them or their leader enthier way he has sex.Mrgod11234 17:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) May's and Jane's clothes in the third game I want them to find new Clothes in the game ok.Mrgod11234 17:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sure delay it.Mrgod11234 18:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Bosses What are the bosses called you can come up the idelas for the bosses but try mot to reuse anything to much.Also what is the new leader's name going to be.Mrgod11234 18:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) STORY I really don't know you think of something.Mrgod11234 20:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Kraken Who or What is a Kraken.Mrgod11234 20:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC)